1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pillows, and more particularly, to a pillow having many uses and which can accommodate one or two people assuming various positions in bed or otherwise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The pillow of the present invention is an improvement over the pillow shown and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,236 by the same inventor, the contents of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference.
The use of one pillow for two or more people is not widely practiced, and even if such a feature is claimed, many times the resulting product is really two separate pillow joined together to simulate a single pillow. In the earlier patent referenced above, very little close prior was cited during prosecution and little additional art has been noted.
The pillow in the referenced patent was designed to be shared by a couple, to allow them to face each other, and to accommodate their arms and legs so that blood circulation was not adversely impacted. There is a need to have more of such products readily available, and it is to that continuing need that the present invention is directed.